Con lo puesto
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Fuera del castillo seguía lloviendo como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Mike le hizo el amor a Nanaba de forma lenta y cadenciosa aquella noche, mientras el cielo se desplomaba sobre la tierra. Al día siguiente todo seguiría su curso, con ellos dos atrapados en esa guerra eterna que corroía sus vidas y sus esperanzas poco a poco. One-shot. Lemon!


_¡Hola! Antes de nada: no, no he olvidado mi fic "Wanderer Heroes". De hecho mañana mismo voy a subir otro capítulo. Pero sucede que amo mucho a Mike, no sé si os lo he dicho alguna vez, y no me pude resistir a escribir un MikeNana nuevamente. Desde el anterior a este he pasado de verles simplemente como amigos muy cercanos a shippearlos casi todas las veces, pero me gustan mucho ambas posibilidades. Eso sí, cuando no están juntos, soy incapaz de shippear a ninguno de los dos con alguien más. Odio el EruMike. Es mi primera NOTP. Erwin es de Levi, gracias._

_Por otro lado, es la primerísima vez en mi vida que escribo un lemon _completo_ y _de verdad_. Sí, esto es un experimento. Por favor, tenedlo en cuenta a la hora de leer ya que soy super novata en estos terrenos. He leído mucho pero no me había atrevido a escribir nada hasta ahora. Espero que esté más o menos aceptable. Me ha costado un montón..._

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue creada sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Habían llegado al castillo tan solo dos días atrás. Los soldados se habían visto obligados a retroceder sobre sus pasos: no habían durado ni un solo día en campo abierto. Unas lluvias torrenciales que no entraban en las previsiones habían dificultado las maniobras. Era difícil luchar contra los titanes cuando no podían ver ni dos metros más allá de sus narices. Tuvieron que replegarse, pero no hubo tiempo de alcanzar el interior de la muralla. Sus fuerzas estaban muy diezmadas y habían perdido casi todos los suministros, por lo que hicieron alto en la vieja fortaleza a la espera de los refuerzos que habrían de llegar de la ciudad. Ni siquiera tenían caballos para todos. El regreso, por el momento, era imposible.

Habían pasado los últimos dos días adecentando un poco el lugar, revisando el estado de los equipos y racionando las pocas provisiones de que disponían. Otra expedición fallida. No se decía en voz alta, pero todos habían podido escuchar los subrepticios reproches de Erwin Smith. Se decía que en no mucho tiempo, su excepcional inteligencia y sus dotes de mando le pondrían al frente de la Legión.

Mike se había mantenido apartado de esos rumores. Conocía a Erwin mejor que nadie. No tenía ninguna duda de que acabaría siendo comandante algún día. Él habría incluido todas las variables posibles antes de emprender la expedición. También estaba al tanto del sistema que, en secreto, estaba desarrollando para mejorar la supervivencia en campo abierto. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Miró por la ventana, esperando distinguir entre la cortina de agua la figura de Dita Ness acompañado de sus caballos, pero eso no sucedió. El temporal no les daba tregua. El castillo estaba más o menos habitable, dentro de sus posibilidades. No les quedaba más que esperar.

Mike había ocupado uno de los cuartos de la planta inferior. Ni el sótano ni las plantas superiores les daban seguridad a ninguno de ellos: la fortaleza era antigua y estaba en mal estado, no podían descartar el riesgo de derrumbe. Por suerte para ellos, la única ventaja que podían sacar de haber perdido a casi un tercio de sus compañeros era que había un espacio medianamente seguro para todos. El cuarto no era lo que se podría definir como "acogedor" pero por lo menos contaba con un desgastado colchón, una manta fina para cubrirse y una silla vieja, que Mike había comprobado cuidadosamente por si acaso la madera medio carcomida no aguantaba su peso.

En ese momento, el soldado se hallaba sentado en el colchón. Había conseguido rescatar un trozo de jabón de entre los suministros y se estaba afeitando, sosteniendo un trozo de vidrio que hacía las veces de espejo y con la ayuda de su navaja de bolsillo, que siempre llevaba encima. Estaba concentrado en la tarea cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron, provocándole un pequeño corte cerca de la barbilla. Sin perder la calma, dejó los utensilios sobre el colchón y abrió.

Su amiga Nanaba entró en la habitación tras murmurar un quedo saludo. Mike se fijó en que tenía el pelo empapado y las ropas sucias, llenas de barro.

- ¡Nana! ¿De dónde vienes así? – inquirió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- De una expedición por los alrededores – explicó ella – Fuimos a ver si se podía cazar algo, pero no ha habido suerte. Detectamos titanes en la lejanía y tuvimos que volver.

- ¿Estás bien? – Mike no podía evitar preocuparse; era un gesto que le nacía involuntariamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Bajó la mirada hacia sus desastradas prendas y, en tono amable, pidió:

- Déjame un uniforme.

- ¿Qué?

La petición le resultó extraña. Aunque, por otra parte, tenía sentido. Habían venido con lo puesto y con ello debían aguantar hasta que llegaran los suministros.

- No puedo ir con este, está sucio y mojado. Tú tienes uno de recambio. Prometo lavarlo después...

- No es eso. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguna de las chicas? Te sentará mejor que uno mío.

Nanaba agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Luego, volvió a alzar la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada a su amigo.

- Solo éramos tres en el grupo esta vez. Y ellas...

Se le cortó la voz. Mike comprendió de inmediato lo que quería decir y por qué había acudido a él en esa circunstancia. Se reprochó el descuido: estaba al tanto al igual que ella de los compañeros que habían caído. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar ese detalle?

- Lo siento, Nana.

Tuvo el impulso de ir a abrazarla, pero ella dio un paso atrás en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, con un ligero gesto culpable en la cara. Entendió que no quería arruinar también sus ropas dado que ya iban bastante escasos de uniformes, así que se dirigió hacia su equipaje. Del pequeño bulto sacó una camisa y unos pantalones limpios y se los tendió a su amiga. Después se dio la vuelta para dejarle intimidad.

Las ropas sucias de Nanaba cayeron al suelo; ella las recogió y las puso sobre la silla. Cuando Mike se giró de nuevo la vio pequeña, frágil, con esa camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande. Pero no lo era. Era muy, muy fuerte. Por ello la respetaban, aunque la gente tendía a decir que parecía más bien un chico, a causa de su altura y de su cabello corto. Mike no lo entendía. Aunque no se correspondiera con los estándares, había que estar ciego para no ver que era encantadora. Sospechaba que era el único en pensar así. Y en ese momento, le pareció mucho más atractiva con su uniforme que con cualquier vestido de los que llevaban las señoritas de alta cuna.

El soldado había vuelto al colchón, sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Su amiga se acurrucó en su regazo; no necesitaba pedir permiso. La recibió de buena gana, acariciando su pelo con suavidad. Sabía que no iba a derramar ni una lágrima, su tristeza era siempre silenciosa. La estrechó entre sus brazos, encorvado sobre ella. Nanaba levantó la cabeza y buscó sus labios; nunca había sucedido antes, pero él no lo impidió.

Fue como un acuerdo tácito y silencioso, algo tan natural como la amistad que había nacido entre ellos desde el primer día. Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos: no necesitaban de confesiones. No se trataba de un primer beso cargado de torpeza e inexperiencia, sino de confianza y cariño mutuo.

Ese primer beso no se apagó, sino todo lo contrario: se intensificó hasta que Mike se dio cuenta de que no se habían despegado en varios minutos. Y no lo hizo, porque no quería separarse de ella. La chica parecía querer lo mismo, porque la descubrió retirando las correas del equipo tridimensional hábilmente, sin prisa pero sin demora. Y se encontró a sí mismo desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Pero no enfrentó sus ojos azules hasta que la tuvo recostada en el colchón bajo su cuerpo, ambos a medio desvestir.

- Vamos a morir, Mike – dijo, con voz calmada.

- Sí, algún día – asintió él.

Con esa verdad inmutable flotando sobre sus cabezas, volvieron a juntar sus labios. Sentados el uno frente al otro, Mike desenrolló las vendas que cubrían el torso de Nanaba mientras ella admiraba su abdomen bien formado y acariciaba los músculos de su espalda. Ella le había dicho alguna vez que lo prefería a la ropa interior de mujer, porque le dejaba mayor libertad de movimiento. No podía dejar de considerarla una magnífica soldado, dejando de lado algo tan importante como su propia feminidad para buscar la forma de ser más eficaz en su trabajo. Aun así, cuando terminó de quitar las vendas le pareció que tenía delante a una mujer hermosa de una forma en que ninguna otra lo era.

Fuera del castillo seguía lloviendo como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, y tal vez así fuera. La noche estaba cayendo y la oscuridad los invadía, aunque la penumbra del cuarto no fue suficiente para ocultar el rostro de una azorada Nanaba a la mirada perspicaz de Mike. Hasta entonces había mantenido la confianza en sí misma que la caracterizaba, pero una vez desnuda no dejaba de ser una muchacha que nunca se había mostrado tan expuesta ante nadie.

- Soy yo, Nana – dijo.

Y con eso bastó. Se acostó con ella en ese colchón al que no se podía llamar cama, de lado, abrazándola. Paseó sus labios por su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz y con el bigote, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica. Podía inhalar su aroma a humedad, a bosque y un poco a lavanda. Nanaba era así: no se trataba de un perfume, tenía esa esencia natural tan particular. El agudo olfato de Mike lo había captado en cuanto la conoció. Continuó repartiendo besos por su cuello y no halló resistencia cuando su mano se deslizó entre sus piernas. Ella se encogió un poco en su abrazo al principio, pero no tardó en acompasar el movimiento de sus dedos con el involuntario vaivén de sus caderas. Esto incitaba a Mike a dejar escapar roncos suspiros al sentir las caderas de ella directamente sobre su entrepierna. Nanaba apoyaba su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho, pero aún tenía la mano libre, con lo que aprovechó para acariciar con suavidad uno de sus pechos.

Tuvo que parar cuando ella hizo ademán de girarse. Se apoyó sobre un codo, observándola; luego, se llevó la mano izquierda bajo la nariz y aspiró su fragancia. Nunca había percibido nada igual. Su amiga era única en todos los sentidos. Y estaba allí, húmeda, desnuda y perfecta. Se apoderó de sus labios otra vez, de forma más demandante, mientras se colocaba frente a ella. Le abrió las piernas con delicadeza, recorriendo su piel desde las rodillas hasta los muslos.

- No te vayas – pidió. El soldado entendió que no se refería solo a ese momento – No te vayas antes que yo.

- Nunca, Nana – prometió.

La chica soportó con entereza el momento en que se abrió paso dentro de ella. No demostró ningún signo de dolor o malestar, aunque lo más probable es que hubiera sido cuando menos molesto. Simplemente se aferró a la nuca de Mike y envolvió sus caderas con sus piernas. Él la levantó sin esfuerzo y se sentó con ella encima. Nanaba se quedó allí mucho tiempo, abrazándole, sintiéndose llena y completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Él estaba maravillado: nunca hasta entonces había deseado a su amiga de esa forma pero era increíble estar dentro de ella. Los dos habían olvidado cuan vacíos podían llegar a quedar a fuerza de perder batalla tras batalla, cómo las cosas horribles que tenían que ver iban desgastando su sensibilidad hasta reducirla a nada.

Mike le hizo el amor a Nanaba de forma lenta y cadenciosa aquella noche, mientras el cielo se desplomaba sobre la tierra; ellos permanecían como aislados en el tiempo, en un momento que no tenía otro significado que el de la necesidad de seguir viviendo, que no solamente respirando, un día más. Nanaba enterró el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, emitiendo leves suspiros que se transformaron gradualmente en gemidos hasta llegar al momento del orgasmo. Él no dejó de moverse sobre ella en una suerte de danza intensa y deleitable hasta el final.

Les hubiera gustado encender una vela dado que la oscuridad era completa para cuando se tendieron boca arriba en el colchón, uno al lado del otro, pero no tenían ninguna. Mike besó a Nanaba por última vez y se quedó contemplando el techo bajo de la habitación, relajado. Ella cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y se mantuvo en silencio. Los dos eran conscientes de que al día siguiente todo seguiría su curso, con ellos atrapados en esa guerra eterna que corroía sus vidas y sus esperanzas poco a poco. A pesar de ello, Mike estaba contento por lo que habían compartido. No le había hecho el amor a Nanaba para reconfortarla o para mitigar el dolor de las recientes pérdidas. Había otros métodos para eso. Sin embargo ella había creído adecuado que aquello ocurriera, aquella noche, y eso le regocijaba porque quería mucho a su amiga, de una manera que no necesitaba explicar o ponerle un nombre. Y sabía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

El uniforme sucio de Nanaba había quedado olvidado en la silla. Fue lo último que vio Mike antes de caer dormido. Ella no pidió permiso para quedarse, pero él no dijo nada. Una sonrisa leve cruzó por su rostro. No podría lavar el uniforme hasta la mañana siguiente. Tendría que aguantar con la ropa de Mike un poco más.

* * *

_Ah, mi primer lemon. ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! Como ya he dicho en anteriores ocasiones adoro a estos personajes, creo que están increíblemente infravalorados y necesitan mucho más amor y atención del fandom en general. También yo tengo una especie de adicción por los personajes "secundarios". _

_Creo que no hace falta explicarlo, pero esta historia se ubica unos cuantos años antes de la caída del Muro María, antes de que Erwin se convirtiera en comandante. Me gusta mucho pensar en este grupo (Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Mike y Nanaba) y en sus días como soldados rasos de la Legión antes de que comience la verdadera historia del manga, por decirlo así. Supongo que ahora mismo se ubicaría en la línea temporal de "A Choice With No Regrets" pero más adelante que la historia que se desarrolla actualmente, claro._

_En fin, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Como es mi primer lemon agradecería mucho los comentarios para saber en qué debo mejorar. Nos leemos en "Wanderer heroes" y espero que en futuros fics MikeNana. ¿Reviews? :)_


End file.
